Touch
by FairySolo
Summary: Post X3. Rogue has been cured and is ready to move on with her life. But where does Logan fit in to this? One things for sure, Rogue's problems are only just beginning.... RogueXLogan, slight RogueXBobby M Just to be safe for now
1. Physical

Touch

Post X3. Rogue has been cured and is ready to move on with her life. But where does Logan fit in to this? But one things for sure, Rogue's problems are only just beginning... RogueXLogan, slight RogueXBobby

**I own nothing X-Men related. I wrote this for fun and because I love the Rogue/Wolverine movie pairing. Thanks to everyone who reads this and reviews and critism is welcome and appreciated! I am trying to improve my writing and the only way to do that is by (constructive) critism!**

**With that in mind, please enjoy the story.**

Chapter One:

_"This isn't what I wanted" Bobby had told her regretfully,_

_"No. Its what i wanted" she said shakily. Taking his hand with her ungloved one. It felt so good just to touch him in such a simple way, in a way so many took for granted._

After telling her boyfriend Bobby she had been cured, he left as she stated she was tired from her journey. This was true, but she also just wanted to be alone to soak in the reality of what had happened.

_I've been cured. I can touch._

She said these words to herself over and over, and the whole idea still seemed just foreign to her. After years of isolation she would be able to finally shake someone's hand, touch someone,

_Kiss someone_

Yes. As much as she tried to convince herself the defining factor in her deciding to take the cure hadn't been her relationship with Bobby, now she was alone and had space to think she knew that it was. She wanted more than anything to be able to give him what he desired, a real, physical relationship.

_And that was what he was going to get._

She didn't know if she was ready. She just figured that she must be ready. After this long of not touching what was there to be ready for? She could have what she longed for since she started dating Bobby. She would be able to give him what he wants.

_But is it what I want?_

She pushed these thoughts out of her mind. Of course it was what she wanted. She wanted to be able to express physically her feelings for Bobby - which were very strong, she liked him a lot - but she knew she didn't love him and this bought up more internal conflict.

_Should I give myself to someone I don't love truly. Even if the person I do love truly is impossible..._

Logan. She knew that she loved Logan. Heck, she had known since she met him. But Logan loved Jean and Marie had accepted this in her mind and tried to put her feelings for Logan behind her. This had been easy at first, she started dating Bobby and even thought she could fall in love with him over time. But as this time went on she knew this was an impossible dream. Her heart would always truly lie with the Wolverine.

That didn't mean she didn't really like Bobby, maybe she even did like him enough to have sex with him. But everything was such a mess she couldn't think, she was tired and her head was filled with everything from excitement at the prospect of her first sexual experiences to doubt and even a small part of her was regretful, should she have gotten the cure after all?

_God this is too much for me to handle right now._

And forcing all thoughts from her head, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

When Marie awoke the next morning she was glad that it was Saturday, which thankfully meant no lessons. She knew her reception would be somewhat frosty now she had the cure and she didn't even know if she would be welcome here in Xavier's now she was 'normal'. Storm had insisted she stay for Logan's sake but Marie doubted Logan would really notice she had gone, Jean was all that really mattered to him. Sure he liked her in that kid sister kind of way but not enough for him to stick around or anything for.

_Stop being so damn cynical Marie!_

It wasn't until she ate breakfast and was greeted with a chorus of "hey Rogue's" that it occurred to her that she wasn't Rogue anymore. She was plain old Marie, and she couldn't explain to herself why this thought momentarily terrified her.

_Word hasn't got round about me being cured yet I suppose_

She was glad about this. She wanted Bobby to be first to know as of course he was her boyfriend. She also wanted to tell Logan but she doubted he would want to see her right now anyway. She expected he would be pretty cut out about Dr. Grey's second death.

Thinking, Marie had came to a decision about Bobby. She wanted him to have what he wanted, but she also wanted to feel ready and happy about her first time, so her decision was to tell him that she simply wanted to take things slowly and just because she could touch now doesn't mean they have to rush into things.

_That's pretty reasonable_ she thought, making her way to Bobby's room. It was still pretty early but she knew he would be awake, she knew him to be an early riser.

When she arrived at Bobby's room she knocked on the door to let him now she was there before walking in (like she always did) but when she pushed open the door she gasped in horror at what she saw.


	2. Comfort

Chapter Two:

"What the hell is going on here?" She shouted, absolutely enraged. She looked hard at the bed. The bed in which her boyfriend Bobby and her friend Kitty were making out in. Making out in and not wearing any clothes.

Bobby grabbed his jeans off the floor and hurriedly put them on, Kitty was also scrambling for clothes but ended up putting on Bobby's shirt, something that made Marie all the more furious with them both.

She couldn't believe what she had witnessed, she couldn't believe Bobby would cheat on her. Especially now she had been cured, how long had this been going on? She had noticed some tension between the pair but she never thought that anything would come of it. Marie felt as if she had been cut to the bone, she was hurt. Very hurt. But at that moment all she could feel was anger, anger at his betrayal. Anger at the fact that she got cured for him only for him to be playing away with Kitty.

"It's not what it looks like!" Bobby insisted. Marie couldn't help but let out an overly sarcastic, almost shrill laugh.

"Your really gonna have to come up with something much better than that!" She spat, before turning and walking out of that room, before the hurt she felt brought itself to the surface and she broke down. The last thing she wanted was for them to see her cry.

She got halfway down the corridor from Bobby's room when she heard a cry of "Wait!" She swung around and saw Bobby chasing after her.

"Look can we talk about this?" He pleaded. The students in the rooms around them must have heard the commotion, as now they had an audience of curious teenagers,

"There's nothing to talk about Bobby!" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes; she needed to get out of there. "As far as I'm concerned you've made your choice!" And before he could say anything she ran as fast as she could back to her room. Thankfully her roommate Jubilee was staying with family for a while so she could just lie on her bed and let all the tears flow freely.

Marie stayed in bed the rest of the day Saturday and all day Sunday. When it came to Monday she decided to stay in bed again and not bother with her lessons. She didn't want to face the whole school laughing at her or have to watch Bobby and Kitty together.

When it got to about midday Marie heard a slight tap on her door she had a feeling that it might be Bobby and didn't want to face him now - or ever.

"Go away" she called, putting her head under her pillow, "Ah ain't unlocking the door!"

"Rogue it's me" a familiar voice called

"Storm?" She said more to herself as she immediately sprung up and opened the door,

"Hi Rogue" she said calmly, smiling, "can I come in?" Marie suddenly felt very self conscious, she didn't exactly look her best and her room was a tip,

"Yeah, of course" she pulled the door open wider to allow Storm entry. She looked around for a moment before seating herself on the edge of Jubilees bed, Marie followed suit taking her seat on the edge of her own bed so she was facing Storm.

"I heard what happened" she said simply, not wanting to push anything. Marie knew that it would be all over school by now,

"Does the whole school know?" she dreaded the answer she would recieve. When you went to a school like Xavier's everyone knew everything about everybody. Storm chuckled slightly,

"Surprisingly no" Marie was surprised. She was downright shocked, "Bobby and Kitty have stayed away from each other. I only found out because I asked Bobby why you weren't in my lesson"

"So he told ya everything?"

"I think I got the general picture. You caught him and Kitty in a rather compromising situation" Rogue couldn't help but crack a smile,

"That's one way of putting it" Storm smiled,

"Rogue, I think you should go to your lesson this afternoon. You can't stay in here forever, you'll go crazy" Marie nodded in agreement, "Although I feel I must tell you that the students know you got the cure" Marie suddenly felt a weight drop on her heart

_They know? There all gonna hate me!_

"But they all seem okay with it" Storm continued, "I think they know they would have all done exactly the same thing in your position" Marie felt relieved. Things wouldn't have to change, "so, what do you say? You'll get yourself out of this room?"

Marie nodded

"Great" Storm said, satisfied and got up to leave. "I'll see you this afternoon then" she gave Marie one last smile before exiting the room.

_Things may not be as bad as I thought_ she smiled and found began the search for some clothes to wear that afternoon. She felt a new surge of confidence and felt ready to face the school.

**Thanks so much to my reviewers, and to Kat: I really considered putting Pyro in this chapter instead of Kitty after reading your review. I was so tempted! **


	3. Whisperings

Chapter Three:

Marie walked along the hallways of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters with a slight spring in her step. Her chat with Storm earlier that day had really helped her confidence and she was ready to face her fellow students. She was slightly late for her English class but she didn't think this mattered too much.

When she entered the class (which was being covered by Storm) all the students turned to look at her. The confidence drained straight out of her as she heard whispers of 'what's she doing here?' And 'I thought she'd gone'. Storm apparently had not heard any of these mutterings as she simply smiled and said "Welcome back Rogue."

Marie took her seat (which was two down from Bobby) but she tried her utmost not to look at him. She had noticed he and Kitty were on opposite sides of the room and she assumed this was some sort of gesture towards her. She noticed some students were still looking at her out of the corner of their eyes and whispering.

_They could be a little more discreet_ Marie thought savagely. _I got the cure. So fucking what!_

She tried to carry on the lesson as best she could by keeping her eyes on the front of the room and trying to concentrate on what Storm was saying. This proved to be difficult when a piece of paper flew onto her desk with the words 'watch your back, traitor' written on it. She looked around for the source of this threat, but everyone was now looking at the front of the room and it was impossible to tell who had sent the note.

Marie was relieved when the lesson was finally over and she could dump her bag in her room and go down to dinner. It wasn't like she didn't have friends in this place.

_Except Jubilee's away, Bobby and Kitty are cheaters and Logan isn't exactly available at the moment. _She tried to push these thoughts out of her head, _I know more people than that, surely?_ But the knot in her stomach didn't ease any.

After a while of worrying Marie decided that she may as well just go down to dinner. What's the worse that could happen? She knew a few people wouldn't like that she had got cured, but its not like they would actually do anything about it.

Right?

When she walked into the dinner hall she got the same response as she had when she walked into her English class earlier that day. Except now the whole school turned to face her and the whispers were much, much more obvious

'Traitor' and 'get out of our school' were the most common remarks she heard as she tried to find a table to sit at. Eventually she settled for a table in the corner which had people from her math class on it. Jane, Stacy, Richard, Tom and Claire had always been very pleasant to her.

"Hey" she said clearly as she sat in the spare seat on their table. They just continued their conversation as if they hadn't heard her. This struck Marie as a little odd, but she figured they must have genuinely not heard her, so she tried again, "how was math today?" Again, they continued their conversation as if she didn't exist. Were they really ignoring her?

Marie couldn't believe it. Maybe these people weren't as close to her as Jubilee was but she still considered them friends, and now what? Just because she could touch people now she was an outcast, an outcast who deserved the silent treatment?

Not knowing how to handle this Marie did all she could think to do, ignoring the glares and whispers as she past she walked briskly out the hall, tears prickling her eyes. She really didn't have a home here after all. She was the outcast, if she wasn't so hurt she might have found it amusing how practically everyone in this school wanted to be accepted by humans, but as soon as someone actually was normal they would shove you out of their little clique. It didn't matter that you were friends only a few days ago.

Marie didn't know where else to go, so she headed back to her room. About halfway there however she ran into someone she didn't really want to see in this state

"Hey Logan" she said, faking a smile even though her eyes were slightly red from her tears,

"Hey Kid" he said gruffly, chewing on his cigar. His use of her nickname cheered her up and a genuine smile played across her face, "how've ya been?"

"Oh.. Ok" She lied, "How..How are you?" She regretted asking as soon as she did. _Of course he's not ok. The woman he loved is dead._

"You know me Kid" He told her. As if that was a proper answer, "I get by" she nodded, "I hear you got cured"

"Who told you?"

"Storm"

"Oh. Well, yeah. I did"

"I'm happy for ya Kid" she smiled a half-hearted smile, he caught this. _God I can't hide anything from him. Must be his creepy smell thing. _"You are happy, right?"

"I sure am" she smiled the most 'I'm happy' smile she could muster. She didn't want to talk about how she was an outcast and how her boyfriend had cheated on her. Not now anyway, "I should probably go" she said quickly, walking past him before he could ask her anymore questions

"Kid" he called after her, she stopped and faced him, "you know where I am" he stated. She nodded and continued to her room.

_Yeah. Like I'm gonna bother him with my problems now._

Marie spent that night how she had spent the previous nights. Cooped up in her room on her own, feeling nothing but loneliness and emptiness at the thought that no one here really wanted her anymore.

_Maybe it would be best if I just left._

**I'd just like to thank all my wonderful, lovely reviewers! You guys inspire me to keep going and I really appreciate the support I have had so far with this story!**


	4. Away

Chapter Four:

_That was it. That was the last fucking straw!_

Rocks through her window! That's the punishment that her former friends had come up with for her conformity. Throwing rocks the size of bricks through her window! As if it wasn't enough that she was treated as an outcast now they decided that it would be a good idea to nearly kill her too!

It was bad enough that they had smashed her window to pieces (but this had of course been fixed by a mutant with the power to manipulate glass. So there would be no evidence) the rocks they had thrown had nearly hit her right on the head on more then one occasion. The rock throwing had went on for a good twenty minutes before they eventually got bored and ran off, sniggering.

The upset and isolation Marie had felt earlier that day just vanished right then. Now she felt nothing but seething resentment at the entire school and everybody in it. She didn't know when she definitely decided she just had to leave for real, but the idea had played in her mind since returning to class the day before. And it was the middle of the night so she could sneak out with nobody noticing if she was quiet enough.

Hurrying, she grabbed her suitcase out of the closet and crammed everything she could find into it. She wasn't looking for precision, just speed. Just staying there was making her sick and as soon as she was sure she had everything she needed and had grabbed all the money she had (it was enough to get by until she found a job somewhere) she quietly walked the halls of Xavier's, _for the last time_, she thought with mostly happiness at that moment but also a twinge of regret that she couldn't say goodbye to Storm (who had been so good to her) and Logan.

_Logan_

That twinge of regret turned to a pang, I could just say goodbye...

But she knew she couldn't, there was always a chance he would make her stay (a small chance, but still a chance) and she couldn't take that risk. Once she was safely out of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters she took one look back, one deep breath and began the walk to the nearest Train station.

Marie decided to take a train to Brooklyn, as it was adequately far away but was still in New York which meant she would be in a familiar environment. On the train ride it finally occurred to Marie how tired she was as the sun was rising and she hadn't slept properly for days. Marie was relieved beyond words when the train stopped and she stepped out into daylight. Her only thoughts were finding the nearest place to stay and finally get some sleep, otherwise she might collapse.

Marie enjoyed the sight of watching the people rush about around her in the early morning light, it meant that her life was regaining some kind of normalcy, that the world can't be that bad if normal people are still going about there normal lives without a care in the world. The thought brought a small smile to her lips. It was such a simple thing, the thought that maybe soon she could be like these people but at that moment it was all she could cling to.

After a brief search she found a motel, it wasn't exactly upmarket but it was the best she could afford. She walked nervously into reception and handed over the money for a room, after receiving a key she made her way down the hall to her room, she made sure to close and lock the door behind her before just flopping down on the bed and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

When she awoke it was late into the following night, Marie looked at her watch: it was 3am. Not feeling tired she got up, took a shower and unpacked her things deciding she would be here for a while. After completing these tasks about an hour had past and she was itching for something to do so she grabbed her jacket and decided to go for a walk.

She must have wondered past at least ten dingy bars (she didn't much fancy going in them) before she came across a small, neat looking diner (which apparently was open all night) which had a few people eating quietly in it. Realising how hungry she was she decided to go in and grab some early breakfast.

After scoffing down as much as she could eat she walked up to the counter to pay, after handing over the money she had every intention of leaving except on her way out she knocked a man over,

"I'm so sorry-" she looked at his face, "Pyro!" She screeched in pure horror, "What are you doing here?"

**Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, Not much is going on at the moment I know, but that should change pretty soon if all goes to plan.**


	5. Found

Chapter Five: 

"Well, well, well" Pyro crossed his arms, "little Rogue out all on her own" he teased. "No Bobby, no crazy Wolf man?" he questioned, smirking. Marie crossed her own arms over her chest,

"Same old John" she scolded, "where's your boss?" Pyro looked taken aback for a moment, anger flashed over his eyes for a second,

"At least I can make it more than ten minutes on my own. How long do you reckon in will be before Wolverine or Xavier finds you, and when that happens your not likely to refuse to return to that prison they call a school, are you now?" He hit a nerve with Marie, she realised he may actually have a point. Pyro realised this and smiled triumphantly,

"Why don't we sit?" It wasn't really a question as he was already heading to a table, Marie followed and it crossed her mind that maybe running into John here was a good thing, a blessing in disguise. She just couldn't figure out why yet.

"Where is the Iceman?" He questioned casually after they had taken seats, Marie didn't know whether to tell him the truth or not. But decided she had nothing to lose, and he was her only company

"I don't know. We broke up" She tried to sound casual about it, but a lump was forming in her throat. She wasn't upset, but the betrayal was still raw,

"Why's that then?" She noticed him looking her up and down curiously, but didn't think anything of it,

"He cheated on me" comprehension seemed to dawn on his face

"Oooohh" he accentuated, amused almost, "please don't tell me that's why you ran away - I take it you did run away- because some guy without a pair got laid elsewhere" it amazed Marie even now how insensitive Pyro could be about matters of the heart.

"No" she said coldly, regretting even telling him, "I got cured"

Pyro's attitude seemed to change drastically after hearing this news, he became cold and standoffish, and Marie was curious,

"What?" She asked, annoyed

"Nothing" he said nonchalantly, "didn't think you'd actually go through with it, that's all"

"And why did you think I wouldn't?" She asked defensively, she didn't like the idea of having to justify herself to him,

"Because it's a part of who we are!" He began to shout, but hushed down a bit to avoid catching anyone else's attention, his voice still held onto it's anger though, "you shouldn't just get a cure and get rid of it. Our gifts are what make us _us_. Special. Different. Better" He exhaled and leaned back in his chair, his anger apparently evaporating.

Marie was confused, she didn't understand why Pyro cared so much whether she got cured or not. But for the first time since taking the cure she had second thoughts, regrets even. Pyro's words made her think for a second that maybe she had done the wrong thing. She pushed these thoughts from her mind though, she had no time for regrets. She couldn't change things now even if she wanted to.

"I…." she began, not knowing quite what she was going to say,

"Look don't worry about it" he dismissed, "look" he turned serious, "We've got nothin' here. I'm going to California, to start a new life. Why don't you tag along?"

"Serious?"

"Wouldn't say it if I weren't"

Marie was tempted. In fact she was more than tempted. She knew she shouldn't be, not with everything he had done, but he was right about one thing - they didn't have anything left here. And what if she didn't go? What would she do then? And she didn't want him to be right - she didn't want to run back to Wolverine and Xavier, she wanted a life of her own. To prove she didn't need a hero anymore.

"I'll come" she said before she could even stop herself. Pyro smirked,

"Knew you would"

After paying the bill, Marie and Pyro walked to her Motel and up to her room, "this is where your living?" Pyro asked, disbelievingly,

"Not no more" she smiled. She was glad she ran into John, at least she had company now. She knew she wasn't the sort of person who should be alone, not really.

Pyro sat down on her bed, and Marie shoved her luggage back into her case. Ready, she carried the case to her door and pulled it open, when she saw who was standing in the doorway she dropped it in horror,

"Just what do you think your doing Kid?" A gruff voice scolded.


	6. Here

Chapter Six:

Rogue just stood there, her shock evident on every inch of her face. Logan was standing in the doorway with a cigar in his mouth, one eyebrow raised. His eyes darted around her room and they didn't look impressed.

"Whats going on-" Pyro got off the bed and went to stand behind Marie, to see what was going on. "Oh" he said nervously. Logan looked at Pyro, taking the cigar out of his mouth and throwing it on the floor angrily, he asked

"Kid. What the fuck are you doing!" Marie could tell by his tone how angry he was

"Maybe I should…Yeah, I'll get out your hair" Pyro shuffled past Marie and Logan untill he was out in the corridor. Marie herself was quite angry by this point. Logan had been here not even two minutes and already he was completely fucking up her life!

"John wait" she pleaded, "I can still come"

"No…No.. Maybe I'll see you around Marie" and with that he was gone. Marie was insenced. Wolverine had scared away her one chance of having a life of her own, away from Xaviers, away from all the prejudice at her getting cured. She could of just been a normal girl again.

"Just leave me alone Logan!" She spat, angrily, slamming the door. After she had walked back into the room to grab her bag, she noticed the door hadn't slammed. Logan had stopped in and entered her room, he was sitting on her bed. "What!" She begged, exasperated. "Don't you understand. I'm not going back!"

"I know you feel that way now, Kid. But think this through. What'll you do when you run outta cash? Huh? I've seen girls like you. They get desperate, do stupid things. I'm not having that. Not for you." He told her, seriously. Marie scoffed

_So now he cares._

"You know what Logan. It really ain't your concern. You've washed your hands of me. You should be grateful!" She grabbed her bag and headed for the door, but was stopped by a vice like grip on her upper arm, Logan swung her around. She looked him dead in the eyes and had never seen him so angry,

"Do you believe half this bullshit your comin' out with?" He was almost whispering, but he was scaring her, "I made you a promise. And I intend to keep it, you got that?" He let her go, and she leaned against the door with relief. He started pacing the room, not looking at her, Marie rubbed her upper arm subconsciously, "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked after about a minute of pacing,

"No" she answered timidly, "you scared me, Logan"

"Shit kid.. I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter"

He made a gesture as if he was about to say something, but stopped himself. An awkward silence filled the air and after a minute Marie felt it was safe to talk again.

"How did you find me?" She did genuinely want to know, Logan looked at her and raised an eyebrow,

"You ain't that hard to track down. Almost like you wanted to be found" even though he said this in his usual tone, Marie knew he was teasing, she smiled faintly. Deep down, she was glad that Logan had came, it proved he still cared. Even if it was just a little, "I tracked your scent. Asked around. I thought you would have gotten further than you did" he sounded relieved,

"I would of. If you'd have gotten here any later. I'd be on mah way to California by now" after Marie said this, something seemed to have dawned on Logan and he became angry again,

"With Pyro? That's why he was here? You were gonna run off with Pyro! What was the plan, huh kid? To elope?" He was half shouting again.

"No!" She shouted, defensively, "don't be so ridiculous!"

"You think a guy like that wants you to run off with you and its all innocent and friendly? Well I got news for ya. He'd want something in return. Guys think with their dicks Marie!"

"You more than most!" She yelled back, before she could stop herself, "what do you want in return for rescuing me all those times, Logan! I take it that's why you're here! Cheap whores aren't enough for you any more are they!" She gasped after she said it. She hadn't meant to say any of that, but her anger took over and she had lost control. Logan inhaled deeply, and to Marie's surprise wasn't angry,

"That's what you think of me, Kid?" He seemed disappointed, and this is what made Marie really sorry,

"I… I didn't mean that. I'm sorry"

"Forget it"

Marie didn't believe he really accepted her apology, but she knew better than to push it. She let a minute pass,

"I'm not going back Logan, you should probably just leave" she said halfheartedly,

"I can't do that Marie" he wasn't facing her now, he was looking out the window and showing no sign of making a move to leave, or to turn around and face her, "you look tired, get some sleep"

Marie had only been up a few hours, but it seemed like days. The sun was rising now and she liked the way the colours made Logan look. She did feel tired, and knew a few hours sleep would do her good, but she didn't want Logan to leave. But she knew she didn't want to go back either.

"I won't leave" he said, as if reading her mind. Feeling reassured, she lay down on her bed and within moments, was peacefully asleep.


	7. Anywhere

Chapter Seven:

A few hours later, Marie awoke to Logan shutting her room door, apparently coming back into her room,

"Where did you go?" she asked groggily, wiping her sleepy eyes. She looked around the room, "Logan?"

"Hmmm"

"Where's my case?"

"In my truck" he said, matter of fact. Marie felt that anger towards him again, the anger that seemed to just flare up whenever Logan did something she didn't like. That had been happening more and more lately, and she didn't like it. She flung out of bed to confront him.

"I told you! I'm not going back!"

"No ones saying you are Kid, but your not staying in this rat hole either." He continued calmly. Marie silently admired him more for the way he seemed to just be accepting her sometimes irrational anger.

"What do you mean?" She was trying not to soften, although she could never really stay made at Logan for long. No matter how annoyed she would get, she guessed he would always be her 'saviour' no matter how hard she tried to prove otherwise. Wasn't him being here now another attempt to 'save' her?

"I get your mad, but can you just listen to me for a sec!"

"No! No Logan I can't! You didn't listen to me. It's always been about Jean with you! And now she's gone it's still all about her! If you'd have listened to me for even five minutes I might not have needed to be here in the first place!"

"Kid…" It was if he was trying to apologise, but didn't know how to get the words out, he put his hands on her shoulders and tried to pull her into a hug,

"Don't touch me Logan!" And she realised she was crying. She turned away from him, trying to wipe away her tears. Logan placed a hand on her shoulder gently, trying to console her,

"Why are you here Marie?" He said gently, she walked towards the bed and sat down at the edge. To her surprise Logan followed and sat down next to her. Ready to listen. Marie was still crying silently.

"I… I don't fit in there anymore Logan. Nobody wants me there, I'm just the freak who got cured."

"What about your boyfriend? Iceboy" Logan quipped. Marie was well aware that Logan didn't think much of her relationship with Bobby, and she wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to tell Logan what really happened. But he was still the only person she could truly confide in. He was still her best friend.

"I found him… With Kitty" She didn't want to elaborate, admitting that her own boyfriend had been so repulsed by her that he would cheat wasn't exactly something she wanted to broadcast,

"What do you mean, 'with Kitty!'" He was getting angry again, Marie knew this was a mistake,

"Nothing… It's just- Forget I said anything!"

Logan stood up in front of her. He really was very tall.

"I can't do that Marie. Tell me what happened" She could tell he was angry, but concerned, so she decided it would be best just to come clean,

"He was… He was…Having, making…" she couldn't get the words out. She felt mortified, Logan just listened patiently, although she could tell he knew where this was going, "he was having sex with Kitty" she concluded.

"Shit Marie" Marie was shocked by his tone, it was soft. It was kind, caring, "why didn't you tell me" he sat back down beside her. "I could of.. Done something"

"Please don't say anything to him… I Can't… I just…" she broke down and was really sobbing. Logan put an arm round her and she leaned into him,

"I'm always here for you." He stated and Marie knew it was true.

"I just. I got cured for him!" She sobbed, "I gave up everything… Who I was, and he just…"

"I know, I know" he comforted, "Your better than this, Marie" he whispered, "better than him"

Marie didn't say anything, and when she stopped crying she pulled away from him, feeling more than just a bit awkward,

"Where are we going then?" She asked.

"Anywhere. I'll take you back as soon as your ready" It was then that Marie realised. She couldn't hide forever, if she left it any longer it would just get more difficult,

"Lets go back" she said, "I wanna go back to School. But lets have some fun first"

"What do you mean, Kid?" He seemed a bit worried,

"Lets just stop somewhere first. Before I have to go back to my regular life"


	8. Flirt

Chapter Eight:

Logan took Marie's case down to his new truck (which was much cleaner than the old one, but Marie knew this wouldn't last long) and they both sat in the front, ready to go.

"Decided where you wanna go?" Logan asked putting his customary cigar in his mouth, Marie considered, where did she wanna go? All she really wanted was quality time with Logan.

"Lets just stop somewhere. Have pizza" she said, Logan looked a bit surprised but he nodded obligingly and started the engine.

"I know a place" he said simply, "they do nice pizza"

The first hour of the journey wasn't all that eventful. Marie knew Logan wasn't good at small talk and she didn't want to push a pointless conversation. So when Logan suddenly announced that "we're here" she jumped in surprise.

She got out the truck to see quite a seedy looking bar before them, was this where Logan meant? She wondered why he would bring her here when he was so concerned with "protecting her" from things like this.

"It don't look like much. But you won't get nicer pizza anywhere" he stated and trusting him, she followed him inside.

Inside was a bit better than the outside, it was clean at least. And there were only a few trucker like men at the bar, Marie noticed that there was only one waitress around and she was quite an attractive blonde woman slightly younger than Logan (or the age Logan looked, anyway) who was wearing quite a revealing waitress uniform.

They took seats at a cubicle near the window, even though the view wasn't much. Marie felt as if she didn't know what to say to Logan so busied herself looking at the menu, even though she knew what she wanted - pepperoni and mushrooms.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah!" She said hurriedly, "hungry" it wasn't exactly a lie, she was hungry. But she couldn't figure out exactly what was wrong, but this whole situation seemed a little odd to her.

"Can I take your order?" The attractive blonde waitress asked in what Marie supposed was meant to be a seductive manner,

"Sure" Logan said, not taking his eyes off her. He seemed to be drooling over her, which Marie found oddly horrifying

_Was Logan hitting on a girl in front of me? Is that the reason he bought me here - to pick up some slut!_

He told her what they wanted and the blonde waitress left, Logan exhaled deeply once she left and Marie looked at him in a disgusted manner which she knew he couldn't miss, but he acted as though he hadn't noticed.

"You okay, Kid?"

"Fine" she replied stonily, and they waited in silence until the pizza arrived, Logan gave the waitress another lingering, lustful look before she strutted back to the bar. Marie (who was rather annoyed by this point) ate in silence and Logan followed this lead.

"Do you want me to get drinks?" Logan asked once they had finished, Marie made a non committal noise but Logan was already headed to the bar leaving Marie sitting alone.

About twenty minutes had passed and Logan still hadn't returned with the drinks, so Marie decided to go and find him herself, heading to the bar however she didn't like what she saw.

Logan was sharing a drink with the blonde waitress and they looked to be in a private conversation, and from the look on her face the conversation seemed to be very suggestive.

_What the fuck!_

Marie was incensed, she had never been so angry in her entire life. A part of her thought Logan had bought her here to take her mind off things, to show her a good time before she had to go back to Xavier's. Instead, he _really _had just brought her here so he could get laid!

Marie cleared her throat rather loudly to get Logan's attention, he turned to face her looking rather annoyed before realising who it was.

"Marie!" He said, obviously taken aback, she didn't wait for him to reply, but stormed off back to the van. To her surprise he actually followed her.

"What is it, Kid?" He demanded, "that wasn't what it looked like" Marie decided she wasn't going to hold back. She cared about Logan but she wasn't about to become his doormat, she was well over that.

"It never is, is it?" She shouted, "I get it, Logan. I completely get it. But next time you wanna get laid, don't act like your doing it to help me!"

"What are you talking about?" He sounded rather exasperated,

"You!" She screamed, "you bought me here so you could get laid! And there was me thinking you were actually trying to help me!" And with that she got back in the van, Logan was still standing outside looking a bit dumbstruck, "oh, don't mind me!" She continued a bit hysterically, "you go, go have sex!"

"You know what, Kid" Logan shouted, "I'll go do that!" And to Marie's horror, he actually headed back inside leaving her sitting in his van on her own.

_What have I done?_


End file.
